Dean's Love Potion
by fun.lover2012
Summary: Dean and Sam go to the carnival for some downtime from hunting. As Sam goes to hide from the clown, Dean notices a tent with a sign that reads, "Madame Sahara: The Gypsy of Love". What happens when Madame Sahara gives Dean a highly-potent Love Potion?


Dean's Love Potion

**Dean and Sam had been hunting all week long. They decided that it was time that they deserved a little break. Since Dean was the one driving, like he always was, he turned the radio up till it was almost at full blast. Sam looked over at him, giving him a weary eye for almost blasting out his eardrum as he reached over and turned it down.**

**"Dean, would you be considerate of others?"**

**"What? I'm considerate."**

**"Uh, no, not really."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I mean, being considerate by not turning up the music so loud when there are others in the car. It could permantly damage their hearing, almost like you did mine."**

**Dean just rolled his eyes as he pulled into a parking space in front of a wire fence. Behind the fence were rides that went round and round, some that went up and down, and the smell of the food was so intense, it could almost lift you up off of your feet. People strolled around, smiling faces showing everywhere. Little kids screaming for their parents to buy them something from the many toy stands available. Sam looked around for a moment, realized where he was, then looked at Dean.**

**"Dean?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"What are we doing at the carnival?"**

**"I figured we needed some downtime from hunting. Don't you think so?"**

**"Yeah, I guess."**

**Both of the men stepped out of the car and headed towards the entrance of the carnival. They looked around for a moment, then continued to walk around, glancing around at everyone as they held stuffed animals, cotton candy, and prizes they had won by playing the games. Sam and Dean both looked at each other and took a big breath before stepping out into the crowd. It wasn't very packed, but there were a quite few people there. Sam noticed a game that he hadn't played in so long and walked over to its booth.**

**"Whoa. It's been so long since I've played this.", he said to himself.**

**"Step on up! Get your chance to win anything on this shelf! Only one ticket to play!", yelled the vendor as kids began lining up beside Sam to play the game. He handed the vendor his ticket and got in the position to play.**

**Meanwhile, Dean continued to walk around until he noticed a food vendor and decided that he was getting rather hungry. He walked over and told the woman at the window what he wanted.**

**"Yeah, I'll take a corn dog with some fries and a Coke."**

**"That'll be $3.50, sir."**

**Dean handed her the money as he stood in the next line for his food. He smiled as the man in the next window handed him his meal. Dean wasn't sure how he was gonna handle it all, but he managed. He then looked up and saw Sam running over to him with a pink ball of fluff under his arm that he was sure he was going to have to send to the Department of Weird Toys to be inspected. **

**"Sam, what the hell is that?", Dean asked with a mouthful of corn dog in his mouth.**

**Sam pulled the big pink ball of fluff from under his arm and looked at it dreamily. **

**"I don't know. All I know is I like it."**

**He continued smiling at it dreamily, slowly creeping Dean out. Dean just rolled his eyes as he stuffed a french fry into his mouth, followed by a swig of Coke to wash it down with. He motioned the food towards Sam.**

**"Want any? I was hungry."**

**Sam shook his head "no" and continued to stare at his toy.**

**"Okay, dude, would you stop doing that? You're seriously creeping me out."**

**"Sorry.", Sam said as he looked up at him nonchalantly.**

**"Now, where's the real fun at?", asked Dean as he looked around. He then spotted one of Sam's worst fears: a clown. He smirked as he looked back at Sam.**

**"Uh, Sam, I think I see someone who wants to give you a hug."**

**Sam looked in the direction that Dean had now pointed to with his free hand that didn't have food clinging to it. The sheer look of horror that was now plastered onto Sam's face was none like no one had ever seen before. He screamed as he jumped up from the bench they were sitting on, and ran straight for the nearest bathroom where he could hide in peace. He knew no clown would ever go to the bathroom. Dean began laughing as he watched his scared brother run off into the distance. He took one more swig of Coke, then threw it in the nearby trash can. Looking around for a little bit of excitement, his eyes landed on a tent with a sign out front that read "Madame Sahara: The Gypsy of Love".**

**"Alright!", Dean exclaimed as he quickly began marching over to the tent. Sure, she had the same name of a desert, but love was what she specialized in, and that's exactly what Dean needed at the moment. He hoped she wasn't just some rip-off like you see on those late-night commercials. Lifting the tent, Dean stuck his head in, glancing around the place, then continued to make his way in. In the middle of the huge tent, sat a middle-aged woman, a table in front of her with a crystal ball sitting on its pedestal. She looked up and smiled when she saw Dean.**

**"Why, hello there.", she greeted as she stayed seated. "I am Madame Sahara: The Gypsy of Love. How could I be of your assistance?"**

**Dean wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he managed to mutter out his name at least.**

**"Uh, hello. I'm, uh, Dean."**

**"Welcome Dean. Have a seat."**

**She smiled as she pointed to the seat in front of her. Dean smiled back as he made his way over to the chair and sat down. His legs twitched quite a bit as he was nervous to see what this "gypsy" had in store for him.**

**"So, do you read fortunes or do tarot, or.."**

**"I do only what's best for the customer. Please, Dean, tell me your troubles."**

**"Well, I don't really have any troubles..."**

**"With love."**

**"Oh, well, I have plenty.", he says, chuckling.**

**"Do tell." She leans foward in her seat, waiting to hear what he has to say.**

**"Um, well to start off with, I can't seem to get into one relationship. They just all seem to be one-night stands for me. I mean, sure, I'm okay with it but someday I'd love to find that right one and settle down."**

**She nodded her head as she listened to him drone on about his love life. Madame Sahara then smiled as she stood up and walked over to a tiny sink in the corner. How they could ever fix up a sink in a tent was beyond Dean. She began humming as she took a dome-shaped glass and began filling it with different ingredients. The smell began to permeate the room. Dean held his nose as he couldn't stand the stench. Madame Sahara then returned to her seat with the small vial and handed it to Dean.**

**"This, my child, is a love potion. You must only drink it if you feel the need to."**

**"Oh, nice. Thanks. I'll make sure that I'm extra careful with it.", he said in an almost childish voice.**

**"You must be **_**extremely**_** careful with this. And don't drop it! It will spill out everywhere and you will have none left."**

**"Got it."**

**He then got up to leave. But before he could, Madame Sahara stood up and walked over to him.**

**"Good luck."**

**She gave him a smile as she let him go and he walked out of the tent, seeing Sam standing not to far from him. Dean walked over to him.**

**"Hey buddy. What's going on? You're not scared anymore, are you?"**

**"No."**

**"Good."**

**"What were you doing in there?"**

**"Oh, nothing. Just having a little fun."**

**He stuck the vial in his jacket pocket, then looked back at Sam.**

**"Ready to go?"**

**"Ready when you are."**

**Both boys walked to the car and got in, driving to the closest motel they could find. As soon as they got their room and their things out of the car, Dean went to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, then pulled out the little vial of the love potion. He popped the cork on the top and drank some of it, then put the cork back in and stuck it in his pocket. He didn't want Sam to find out what it was. A few minutes seemed to go by and everything seemed fine.**

**"Ugh, this isn't working.", he thought.**

**Moments later, a strange sensation came over Dean. It was a feeling unlike any other. He looked over and saw Sam's stuffed toy that he won at one of the games and smiled as he got up and picked it up. He looked longingly into it's eyes, then gave it a small kiss. After Sam came out of the bathroom, he noticed Dean holding his stuffed animal.**

**"Hey! What are you doing with my toy?", he asked in a whiney voice.**

**"I'm just giving it some love, that's all."**

**Dean then put the stuffed animal down and walked over to the bedside table, where he grabbed the alarm clock and began rubbing it all over his face and giving it faces. This was creeping Sam out.**

**"Whoa, Dean, what has gotten into you?"**

**"I'm not sure. I'm not so sure I'm myself anymore. I don't know which is up and which is down."**

**He stuck his hand in his pocket. Sam looked down and noticed a lump in his jacket.**

**"What's in your jacket pocket?"**

**"Nothing."**

**Sam walked over to Dean and began searching in his pocket, only to have Dean fight back to keep him from finding out abou the love potion. Sam finally got his hands on it and snatched out, holding it up in the air.**

**"Ah-ha! You're taking something and you're trying to keep it from me!"**

**"No I'm not."**

**"Then what is this?"**

**"Give it back!" Dean lunged for the bottle, but Sam threw his arm back...maybe a little too hard...and the bottle went flying. All the way to the wall where it smashed into tiny bite size pieces, the potion spilled all over the floor.**

**"Look what you did! You broke my bottle of potion!"**

**"Potion?! What potion?"**

**"It was a love potion some gypsy woman at the carnival gave me. She said to be extra, extra careful with it as it could break and go everywhere. Now thanks to you, that's happened."**

**Sam hung his head down and walked over to the bed, sitting down on the end. Dean sighed as he walked over and sat next to him.**

**"I'm sorry. It was just..I was bored and you had gone to the bathroom because you were scared, and I'm sorry I teased you about the clown. Anyway, while you were in there, I saw this tent and it had a sign that read "Madame Sahara - The Gypsy of Love" so I decided to try it out, just for fun."**

**"I understand.", Sam said as he looked up at him. "And, I'm sorry as well."**

**"It's okay. But you did have fun though, right?"**

**"Yeah." Sam smiled.**

**"Good. I did too."**

**Dean then got up and walked over to the table, grabbing Sam's laptop, holding it open for him to see.**

**"Now, it's back to work.", he said with a smirk.**


End file.
